ridgewoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian Pierce
"insert quote." — Julian Julian Antonio Pierce is a nineteen year old male living in the woodland town RidgeWood; He is currently working as a mechanic, having dropped out of school in his senior year. History Julian was raised in a broken home, his father being a sex addicted drug addict whom was cheating on his mother with an under-aged girl, and his mother often being passed out on the floor unable to care for her children. He was forced to grow up at an early age, only being around ten when he started to care for his younger brothers. This fueled him with rage for his parents, hating them with every bone in his body. In addition to this he was exposed to hard drugs and alcohol since he was a baby, eventually his curiosity of them leading to him trying them. Around the age of thirteen is when his personality really started to take shape, growing aggressive and cruel. He would often beat his brothers if they got on his nerves, rarely feeling sorry after he did it. Also around this time is when he began experimenting more with drugs, alcohol and sex; these things beginning to take a toll on his mental health though he wouldn't acknowledge this as he was fixated on the idea that they helped him. As he got older his anger towards his parents only grew, planning to kill his father after he announced that he was leaving his family for the teenager whom he had gotten pregnant. Julian was faced with the realization that he wouldn't be able to find Ryder once he left, he had to act fast. That night he stole his mothers handgun, his hand shaking as he prepared himself. He walked into the living room where his father sat and held the gun to his head, uttering every reason he could think of as to why Ryder deserved this fate. He then forced his father to call his lover, making him tell some bullshit reason as to why he wouldn't be coming to get her so that she wouldn't get suspicious and call the police. Then, bang. Brains and blood covered the floor and chair. Julian stared blankly down at the corpse, his own fathers blood covering his face. After staring down at the body with hatred and relief in his eyes he dragged the body out into the backyard, dug a deeper than average grave and buried him. He then began cleaning the blood and flesh from the living room, hanging up a black light to make sure he had cleaned up any trace of the blood with peroxide. A few years later and Julian still didn't regret this decision, though he does occasionally get nightmares about the incident. Once he reached his mid teen years he began to become more of an asshole, fucking anyone who would let him, doing hard drugs, and slashing innocent children across the face for getting in his way. Also around this time he got involved with a gang, learning he could actually trust a few people in the world. Appearance Julian is usually described as a rugged yet handsome figure to set eyes upon, standing at about 6'2 and weighing approximately 190 lbs. He has medium length hair which is brownish blonde in color which pair perfectly with his striking amber eyes. Onto the rest of his body; Julian is quite strong and has well defined muscles which he enjoys showing off to nearly everyone he comes across, therefore why he doesn't wear a shirt most of the time. When discussing his features the first thing most people point out is his scars, these being from his days working in a car manufacturer. His daily lounge-wear usually consists of loose fitting pants, often no shirt though he'll occasionally wear a tight-fitting tank-top that'll still show his muscles, and combat boots which he tucks the bottom of his pants into. Personality Julian is often seen as an outgoing, funloving character however, this is not the full truth. While he can sometimes appear as this Julian is somewhat closed off, letting very few people into his personal life. This is especially hard as nearly the entire city knows of him. To those he speaks to for more than a few minutes his true personality can be seen. He often comes off as a charming, cocky, cunning, and sometimes pestering young man. Once you become friends with him you'll see that he can be very manipulative, willing to do anything to get his way. Romance Julian is an overall sexual character, barely being able to control himself whenever he encounters a pretty face, which has lead to him cheating many times. Although he is bisexual, he leans more to women, being attracted primarily to baby faced, dark haired dark eyed women with curvy bodies. In his male partners he looks for pretty much the same features, though he likes them lean yet muscular. He looks for people similar to his personality type, funloving with a nice sense of humor; but he's a sucker for a quirky, clumsy girl who relies on him, same with men. He enjoys a partner whom will need him in a sense, though this can come off bad he has no ill intent with it. He has craved to be loved and needed since his childhood, which is linked with his deep rooted trust issues. Current Partner: None Past Partner(s): Alice Bale, Lillian Kiedis, Noel Fince Currently Attracted To: Aiden CostaVega Sexuality and Orientation: '''Bisexual, Heteromantic '''Children: Noah Pierce-Fince Relationships To be added Character Notes *Julian suffers from BPD(Borderline Personality Disorder) which is characterized by his compulsive behavior, self destructive behavior, mood swings, and narcissism. Category:Characters